Economy of Dorvik
$273,872,678,990 LOD |growth = |per capita = 15,011 DDO (Aug 3599) $2,745 LOD |sectors = |components = |inflation = |poverty = |gini = |labor = 33,843,413 |occupations = Services, industry, agriculture |unemployment = 8.3% |average gross salary = |average net salary = |industries = Timber, minerals, fishing, oil, natural gas |edbr = |exports = |export-goods = Oil, natural gas, food products, minerals, timber, petrochemicals |export-partners = Kafuristan, Dundorf, Luthori, Aloria, Kirlawa, Indrala, Imperial Commonwealth |imports = |import-goods = Military equipment, telecommunications technology, chemicals, light industry |import-partners = Indrala, Kafuristan, Lodamun, Cildania |FDI = |gross external debt = |debt = |deficit = |revenue = 376,753,656,464 (As of Aug. 3599/ year) |expenses = 368,761,345,508 (As of Aug. 3599/ year) |aid = |credit = BBB |reserves = |cianame = |spelling = }} The Economy of the Dorvish Federation is a market economy. The Dorvish Economy is ranked 31st in the world of 58 countries with a total GDP of $273,872,678,990 LOD, with a per capita GDP of $2,745 LOD. The Dorvish economy is reliant on it's industrial sector (which produces ships and heavy machinery), it's newly discovered oil industry which is handled by the state-owned and run Dorvish Oil Company and it's extensive fishing industry. The Dorvish Dolgar is the currency of the Dorvish Federation, it's current exchange rate against the Lodamun Dollar is estimated to be around .1829 DDO to 1 LOD. The Dorvish government is a semi-free market economy though under the Dorvish Conservative Party the increase in state ownership in several industries has increased namely in the oil and minerals sector. The Dorvish economy has experienced various amounts of growth and expansion over the past decade and much of it is attributed to the investment of the government into various new ventures to capitalize on the natural resources in Dorvik which were never exposed. Dorvik has it's own stock exchange, the Dorvish Stock Exchange located in the central district of Haldor with the other being the Wasse Mercantile Exchange in Wasse am Kas. Agriculture The agriculture of Dorvik is based on collective farm where the farmers take decison together about the work, the production and the trades with the other farms. Certain parts of Dorvik are noted for their food products. Atria does not export large amounts of food to other parts of Dorvik, but it does grow many root crops like beets. Dorvan is often considered the breadbasket of Dorvik, and produces the large part of the nation's bread and dairy products. Although not known for agriculture, Mothar has a thriving fishing industry, that provides fish not just to Dorvik but to other nations in the area as well, like Kirlawa. (Fish is not easily exported further afield, as it tends to go rotten.) Education system Education in Dorvik is overseen by the Ministry of Education and Culture which is responsible for the overall direction of public education in Dorvik. Education in Dorvik is compulsory but does not have to happen at school, this permits home schooling to exist. Home schooling is conducted by teachers in the school district of the student or by legally licensed teachers, sometimes being the parent of the student. Primary School is from grades 1 to 5, Middle School is from grades 6 to 8 and Secondary School is from grades 9 to 12. Prior to attending higher education all students are required to do a year at a preparatory school, this idea was created by Deputy Minister of Education Ludolf Gerstle in 3389 and implemented with success over the past couple of years. Gerstle's method roots out students who are otherwise unfit to attend higher education, some have criticized the method but the Ministry of Education has reported higher graduation and retention rates in higher education. Kordusia has pioneered higher education since the creation of the State University of Kordusia the largest and most comprehensive public higher education program in the Federation. The University of Kordusia is responsible for nearly 40% of all higher education in Dorvik and is widely considered the model of education for the entirety of Dorvik and some believe Artania. The military also gives its professional members the ability to be educated at higher education locations. The military education in Dorvik is opened to the professional soldiers of Dorvik while lower level institutions are opened to both professional and conscripted soldiers. Students who chose to serve in a branch of civil service attend school while completing their education in order to create a more well rounded and balanced Dorvish citizen. Manufacturing & Industry Corporate law Dorvish Corporate Law (Dundorfian: Dorvisch Gesellschaftsrecht) was initially created during the Dundorfian Reich and has advanced since the mid 15th century in multiple different forms and names but has nevertheless remained the same overtime. *''Gesellschaft mit beschränkter Haftung (GmbH)'' :: A GmbH is a company with limited liability and the most common form of business in the post-Dundorfian states. A GmbH can be owned by a single person, it must have 25,000 Dolgars as its share capital. The company must be registered with the Register of Companies of the Ministry of Finance, must derive its name from the purpose of the enterprise or the names of its shareholders. Shares are not to be traded on stock exchanges but can be transferred through official documents. A GmbH must appoint at least 1 member to a management board who can be a shareholder of the company, whoever sits on the management board is the only person entitled to represent the company. *''Aktiengesellschaft (AG)'' :: A Aktiengesellschaft is a joint-stock company; public limited company; corporation. An AG can be setup by one individual who is a shareholder, it must have 50,000 dolgars as its share capital. It can be listed on a stock exchange (but does not need to be). Articles of association are required to setup an AG, this must be registered with the Register of Companies with the Ministry of Finance. The name does not have to be associated with the purpose of the enterprise but it must contain the words Aktiengesellschaft or the abbreviation AG. An AG must have a board of directors empowered to decide all matters relating to the operation and management of the business. The board of directors is responsible to the supervisory board which is composed of employees and sets compensation for the board of directors (sometimes known as the management board). The corporation must hold regularly scheduled general meetings for its shareholders, who exercise their authority in such meetings. Textiles & Design Commercial textile manufacturing is a new and booming industrial sector in Dorvik; this after the fundation of many laboratories of clothing design by cooperatives of design students. The industry is spearheaded by several major clothing designers and about fifty well known sellers of clothing throughout the nation. Major Clothing Designers and Textile Producers *Tagg Clothing Incorporated *Fashi Design and Clothing LLC *Bugged Out Clothing LLC *Dorp Designs *Fashion Industry Elites Incorporated *Kavanau Designs *Fereet Designs Raw Materials 's interior]] Dorvik is fortunate enough to sit on a large iron-rich continental shield. Iron is most prevalent in southern Dorvik. Vinisk and Miktar have major mining plants run by such companies as First Mines Incorporated, RRX (Rudolf-Reinhart-Xender Mining Corporation) and Malthe Incorporated. However, mining tends to be more damaging to the environment than other industries and has been handicapped by numerous green movements but still provides Dorvik with a large portion of it's wealth. In early 2900 large caverns of opal were discovered mainly of common opal but a large network of the caverns contained precious opal and were immediately grabbed up by RRX and First Mines. However, the main miner and supplier of Opal is Dorvish Opal Mining LLC. The opal industry has boomed in Dorvik, and Dorvik has become a leader in the Opal industry. Heavy & Technology Industry ]] Steelworking and appliance manufacturing are big industries, having grown out of the old blacksmithing trade common in Dorvik's ancient period. Probably the biggest heavy industry corporation is TXJ Inc., most known for their Spinzone brand of washing mashines. Topso is an important chemical company, and is Artania's largest producer of Ammonia. Meanwhile, HOB TECH is the leader in such areas as microchips, TVs, VCRs, and computers. Escon Enterprises is major chemical grouping which belongs to top 5 in whole Artania. In 3000 a major conglomerate known as Ultima Group grew out of nearly 100 smaller companies and still dominates the corporate landscape in Dorvik. Ultima Group is involved in nearly 100 different industries including chemical, industrial and production based products and services. Despite the socialist and sometimes communist nature of Dorvik, private industry has flourished as of recently and is still currently allowed. At the start of 2350's new technology & electronics industry had started to form due to strong economic growth and higher standard of living, currently being medium-sized industrial sector. About 2/3 of technology & electronics industry is made up from manufacturing & assembly sector where as 1/3 is made up from research & development, partion which comes bigger in the future. Keynes Technologies is major producer & developer of modern industrial machinery in north Artania, regarded as the flagship of Dorvish technology industry. For the longest time Vorke was the only car producer in Dorvik but in 2785 nearly twenty new car producers sprung up overtime and eventually ten remained. Vorke remains the largest, most affordable car producer in Dorvik. Hartmann-Pfaff a part of Ultima Group is one of the larger producers of luxury cars within Dorvik and is best known for it's durability and it's longevity. Slusser is another well-known car manufacturer who is known for it's affordability and it's popularity with the poorer members of the Dorvik nation. Services Retail Dorvik has a strong retail sector, structured in cooperative, based in commercial districts of cities like Fairfax and Langton. In more rural areas, retail is not very common, and individual communities are more self-sufficent. Big-box retailers like First Supermarkets, tend to be popular only in Kordusia; smaller ones, like First express, are common in Dorvan. Kananuvu is the location of Minamikai Mall, longest strip mall in Dorvik. Financial sector work in progress Health care sector wip Media In Dorvik, media is freely run outside of government control, however a central news service and a broadcasting service exists which registers newspapers, TV and radio stations. It is known as the Dorvik News Service (DNS), it is for newspapers, TV and radio station news. The Dorvik Broadcasting Company (DBC) is for all entertainment newspapers, magazines, TV and radio stations. All stations are free to run whatever they like however they are required to register with the two independent government-run agencies. Newspapers and Magazines The Dorvish Ministry of Telecommunications and Mass Media operate the Dorvish News Service (Dundorfian: Dorvisch Nachrichtendienst) which is considered the official news media outlet of the Dorvish state; however the Dorvish have taken painstaking efforts to ensure that the news runs neutral and independent. Often, reporters are used from the Unified Press to report for the Dorvish New Service as a means of combating influence or propaganda-esque reporting. The Dorvish News Service remains the largest newspaper, a monthly published magazine as well as a 24/7 news service. Other news papers include the Dorvish General Newspaper (Dundorfian: Dorvisch Allgemeine Zeitung), the Westmark Newspaper (Dundorfian: Westmark Zeitung) and several other dozen newspapers. Most of them reach national newsstands but are often outsold by the larger Dorvish News Service and Dorvish General Newspaper. Broadcast Media Radio There are 248 radio stations in Dorvik. *'Dorvik Radio News' - A joint venture between the Dorvik Daily News and Starz which airs daily news and hosts talk shows with regards to politics and gossip. *'Dorvik News Network 31.9FM' - Run by the Dorvik Times, Dorvik News Network 31.9FM is the radio version of Dorvik News Network 2 and is perhaps the most popular political talk show hoster. *'Dorvik Sports Radio' - Dorvik Sports Radio is a part of the Dorvik Sports Network and it's affiliates. TV There are also 309 television stations in Dorvik. *'Dorvik Central News' - Dedicated to Channel 1, Dorvik Central News is run by Dorvik Daily News and is considered the more popular of the news channels. *'Dorvik News Network 2' - Dedicated to Channel 2, Dorvik News Network is run by the Dorvik Times. *'Dorvik Sports Network' & Dorvik Sports Network 2 - Channels 3 & 4 respectively, dedicated to all sports, all the time. A privately run company which has been at the hearts of the Dorvish people since TV was created. *'Dorvish Business World News' - Channel 5, in partnership with Dorvish Business World. *'Dorvish Business World Stock News' - Channel 6, entirely dedicated to the Dorvik Stock Exchange in partnership with Dorvish Business World. *'Volkskammer TV' - Channel 7, dedicated to each session of the Volkskammer and gives an neutral and realistic image of the the Volkskammer der Dorvik. *'Regional Government & News TV' - Channels 8, 9 and 10 are reserved for local government and regional government news and information. Telecoms Dorvik has a strong telephone industry which also exports telephone, television and internet service to Kirlawa, Dundorf & Davostan. In Dorvik the internet country code is .dk and for specific websites''.dk.gov'', .dk.edu, .dk.org, .dk.com and dk.net. The government of Dorvik operates all telecommunications through the Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport and the Ministry of Science and Technology. Legislation as of April 3192 is attempting to create a new Ministry which handles all Telecommunications. Dorvish Telecom in Fairfax, Dorvan is the independent government agency that handles all government telephones, television and internet providers. Tourism . The boat in the background was made locally]] Resorts are common in Largonia, as are related services like airlines and boat sales. In fact, the boating industry is a big part of Largonia's economy, and high-quality boats are produced in small towns along the coast. Tourism has increased throughout the country due to tourist trap programs and vast PR-campaign throughout Artania. Since the start of 2500's Fairfax has become major tourism center due to distinct, old Dorvish architecture and biggest shopping center in northern Artania, "Fair Mall". Transportation Infrastructure Air transportation Air transport in Dorvik is dominated by five major carries, including the national flag carrier Dorvish Airways which is owned by the Ministry of Economic Cooperation and Development and operated by the Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport. The second largest in Dorvik is the Artanian-based Artanian Continental, a corporation which broke away from the Dorvish flag carrier due to disputes over government ownership; both Dorvish Airways and Artanian Continental are international. The others include North Artanian Air Transportation which is a small carrier responsible for flights in Northern Artanian specifically. Dorvish Airlink is a small carrier based solely in Dorvik which has an favorable, affordable economic reputation. The fifth being Artanian Inter-Continental Airways, a new carrier founded in 3530 with international flights. Dorvik is a member of the International Civil Aviation Organization. Dorvik has several major airports including Petrov International Airport, located in Haldor, Ost International Airport located in Oststadt and Fairfax International Airport located in Fairfax. Other smaller major airports include Trelin, Schrudehofen, Oppenbruck, Autenburg and Ussendorf. Rail transportation Railway transportation remains a vital economic and cultural lifeline in the Dorvish state. The Dorvish State Railways are owned by the Government of Dorvik and operated underneath the Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport as a quasi-independent agency with both private and public ownership. Most major railways in Dorvik are owned by the Dorvish State Railways or provincial subsidiaries, which are in turn owned by the Dorvish State Railway company. Throughout the history of modern railways the Dorvish have prided themselves on public transportation and most major cities have a vast railway system that has sought to eliminate congestion on the roadways. The Ministry of Environment and Tourism often works hand in hand with the Dorvish State Railways to ensure that they are efficient and up to regulation on environmental hazards. The Dorvish State Railways are patrolled by the Dorvish Railway Police and crimes committed on the railway are investigated by the Railway Criminal Police. Each province of Dorvik maintains a similar organization to the Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport at the state level, likewise the Dorvish State Railways own a provincial and lower subsidiaries that work together to maintain and conduct business. While mass transit is partially funded by the government the Management Board of the Dorvish State Railways attempts to make a profit and further grow the Dorvish State Railways service as a whole. The Dorvish government has directed the Management Board that the prices are to remain affordable for the average citizens. The Dorvish State Railways system owns a portion of the Dorvish-Southern Dovani Railway (Dundorfian: Dorvisch-Suddovanischen Eisenbahn) which was started construction in Talmoria on 3960 and completed construction 8 years later. The project was started by the Foreign Economic Council and financed by the Foreign Capital Fund of the Dorvish government. Water transportation Ferry services are commmon around Dorvik, and are the primary link of the two sides of Fairfax; PF Ferries serves short hops in Kordusia. Longer ferry rides are available between the two islands and the mainland. Kordusian Bay Taxi is the most popular ferry and sea taxi service within Dorvik. Road transportation The Dorvish road infrastructure is dominated by the government built but state maintained Dorvish Interstate Highway System (Dorvish: Dorvische Zwischenstaatlich Autobahnsystem). The Ministry of Transportation and Infrastructure works with local state departments to manage the highway system, it should be noted that areas of the highway in rural sections of the country are often poorly maintained due to lack of oversight. The highway system begins in Schrudehofen and Hauzenwald and runs through all major cities in Dorvik all the way to the Alorian and Kirlawan border. Dorvan and Mothar have developed similar systems with the system in Mothar beginning in Oststadt and following the coast of the country with routes going in-land. The Dorvan system begins in Fairfax on both sides of the river. Trade Unions In Dorvik, the pride of Trade Unions has always been a staple in the Dorvik Workers rights. Trade Unions and companies have clashed numerous times over rights and the collective-bargaining rights of the workers however the government has often sided with the worker due to Dorvik's socialist tendencies in the past decades. Below are the largest and most powerful trade unions in Dorvik. *International Brotherhood of Teamsters (Teamsters, IBT) *Farmer and Agricultural Enthusiast Union (FAEU) *Association of United Teachers (AUT) *Workers Defence Union (WDU) *Health Revolutionary Union (HRU) *Union of Transport Workers (UTW) *Postal Workers Trade Union(PWTW) *Commercial Services Union (CSU) *Society of Dorvish Writers and Journalists (SDWJ) *Independent Doctors Association (IDA) *RMT (Union of Rail, Maritime and Transport Workers) *Chemical Workers Union (CWU) *Association of Medical Professionals (AMP) Category:Economy of Dorvik